


Our Song

by PyroJoJo



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Breakup Posie, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJoJo/pseuds/PyroJoJo
Summary: Penelope glances over at Josie who's head is bobbing along to some pop song Penelope hates but Josie adores.The sunlight paints Josie with a soft yellow glow, her wind-blown hair jumping along to her movements, her eyes closed, and her lips curled into a silly grin. And Penelope thinks that she wants to be trapped in this moment forever.Josie opens her eyes and looks at the driver's seat, at Penelope's soft smile, at the sunlight glinting off of her nose stud, and the spark that lights up her Penny's green eyes. Penelope taps her fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the tune. And Josie thinks that she wants to sing along to this song forever.(Based on the "You drive." comment in episode 11 and the "I get carsick if I don't listen to music." comment in episode 12, all by our favorite pyromaniac, Josie Saltzman.)





	1. We Ain't Ever Getting Older

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but now it's a multi-chapter fluff fest. Maybe there's some smut along the way. Maybe, but it's yet to be decided. Y'all might hate me for the song I used in the first chap but I'm the one writing this fic so y'all can't complain lol. Also yes, I am using the song titles and lyrics as the title for each chapter bc I'm lazy like that hehe. Enjoy kiddos ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I call shotgun on your love.

Josie giggles and she thinks this must be what bliss feels like as she closes the car door behind her and lands on the passenger’s seat.

It was eight in the morning on a Saturday and her dad was out of town with Hope on some mission he didn’t care to inform his daughters about. Lizzie was preoccupied with preparing for some party with some vampire girl she was seeing.

The air was still kind of chilly but the sun was shining and there was a pretty brunette with green eyes on the driver’s seat, looking at her like she was the reason for every good thing in the world.

“You ready?” Penelope asks her.

This might’ve been one of the most unusual things that happened when they started dating.

Because Penelope hates driving.

And Josie hates road trips.

Penelope doesn’t like driving because she would rather sit on the passenger’s seat and read or listen to music.

Josie hates road trips because her long legs would cramp somewhere in the first hour and she gets carsick all the time.

But Penelope lets Josie roll down the windows, push her chair all the way back, and never complains if Josie puts her feet up on the car’s dashboard. Maybe Josie still hates road trips but not when it’s with her Penny. As for Penelope, well she still hates driving, but she loves driving for Josie. Actually she just likes doing anything for her Jojo. Josie’s smile always made everything worthwhile.

So here they were in a rented car with love-drunk smiles on their faces and entirely too much space between their lips. Josie gets rid of that space and gives Pen a tender kiss before pulling away just a little bit so their foreheads were still touching.

“Ready.”

Josie pulls away further and rolls her window down while Penelope starts the car, already in a happier mood.

It started out as a one-time thing. They still weren’t official the first time it happened. Josie was craving for some pop tarts and after some pestering and whining Penelope surprised her by knocking on her door after dinner and shushing her as they snuck out of the building. It came as a surprise to the both of them that Josie, headmaster’s daughter and definitely the twin who’s a stickler for rules, actually went along with it. In a matter of minutes they were headed to town looking for pop tarts and catching feelings along the way.

It happened every Saturday since, only this time they’ve learned to make a whole day of it.

Penelope starts to drive and Josie fiddles with the radio, looking for a song she liked. Josie whoops and jumps a little in her seat when Closer by The Chainsmokers comes on and Penelope groans in exasperation.

“Really, Jojo? Honey, you are so much better than that.”

“Shut up! It’s a good song!”

“Overplayed is what it is.”

“Well I’m in charge of the radio so you don’t actually have a choice.”

Penelope rolls her eyes, trying to hide the smile on her lips as Josie starts wiggling in her seat like a worm as an attempt to dance coolly while she sang along to the lyrics.

_“So baby, pull me closer in the backseat of your rover-”_

Josie starts to sing into her fist like it was a microphone and serenades Penelope who can’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s antics.

Another thing she loved about their road trips is that when they’re on the road, they don’t have to care about reputations or family drama or anything that had weight in their lives. On the road they can be free to be themselves without care or consequence. On the road, they are Josie and Penelope, young, in love and just free to be...

So Penelope relents and sings along to a top 40 hit that irks her to no end, but it makes her girlfriend happy and she hates the song, but she loves her Jojo a thousand times more.

“THAT I KNOW YOU CAN’T AFFORD BITE THAT TATTOO ON YOUR SHOULDER!!”

Josie lights up and Penelope shouts the lyrics along with her as they drive further away from the Salvatore School.


	2. You are my Rocket Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take me on a trip in my favorite rocket ship ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was using song titles and lyrics as titles for each chapter of this fic? Apparently I couldn't do that, but I was able to finally finish this chapter I was working on so here's an entire chapter that's dedicated to my love for rocket ships. The song I used is Palisades Park by Freddy Cannon (Not counting crows but that one's good too). Also I know the song is super short and ends too soon so please just imagine that it lasts longer for the sake of this fic. Thnx. Enjoy kiddos.

They stop by a gasoline station that has a huge sign at the top with the words “Gas n’ Go” emblazoned on a classic white rocket ship.

This was Josie’s favorite because she thought the sign was the cutest and it always made Penelope light up because no matter how much she tried to hide it, Josie caught on to her odd love for rocket ships. A lot of times when they were just cuddling in bed or when they were waiting for class to start Penelope would just take out a pen and start to draw a rocket ship on Josie’s arm, or her hand, sometimes on her thigh, just on random moments and on random parts of Josie she can draw on.

~~~

_**One time Josie asked her why she kept doing it. Why a rocket ship? Penelope gave the freshly drawn rocket ship on Josie’s wrist a kiss before looking up at her and giving Josie her signature smirk.** _

_**“Because you’re my favorite ride.”** _

_**Josie turned red and couldn’t talk to Penelope until the end of the period when she dragged Penelope out of the classroom and gave her an unforgettable ride on Lizzie’s bed. It was closer to the door. When they were both exhausted and lying on Josie’s bed, after sloppily arranging Lizzie’s, Josie barely catches Penelope’s whispered words as she slowly drifts off to sleep.** _

_**“When I was a kid rocket ships were all I ever wanted in life.”** _

_**Josie tried to fight off her drowsiness but she can’t so she clings to the last thing she hears Penelope say.** _

_**“Now all I want is you.”** _

_**Josie fell asleep and dreamed of rocket ships.** _

~~~

They had a system now, a routine for when they went on road trips. Every time they fuel up Penelope takes care of the gas and Josie takes care of the snacks. 

They hop out of the car and Josie gives Penelope a kiss before she goes just because she can, and Penelope watches her retreating figure, knowing that Josie is swaying her hips just a little bit more because Penelope is watching. She thanks her lucky stars. She doesn’t believe in luck or fate but she would if it meant she could thank something for bringing her into Josie Saltzman’s life.

Penelope turns around and starts filling up the car. She checks her reflection in the front mirror and adjusts the monstrosity on her head.

Josie decided that for this road trip they would dress up like cowboys. Penelope went along with it because she _loved_ dressing up, and her Jojo was totally pulling off the cowgirl look, so who was she to complain? Josie was dressed up in maroon boots, a denim jumper that stops just above her thighs with a white off-shoulder shirt underneath, and a white cowboy hat to top off her look.  Penelope opted to wear a blue button up shirt with a black skirt, complete with a big buckle belt, black pointy boots and black hat to match.

The gas machine did a little beep to indicate that Penelope was done and she paid for the gas before leaning against the car and waiting for Josie to finish buying stuff.

Suddenly music that sounded like it was from the 60’s started to play and Penelope looks around for the source of the sound and notices a jukebox, connected to a speaker, set up in front of the Gas station’s store Josie just went into a couple of minutes ago.

_Last night I took a walk after dark_

_A swingin’ place called Palisades Park_

Josie walked out at the same moment and notices the exact same thing Penelope did. Their eyes meet and Josie gives Penelope a pleased grin as she skips over to Penelope with a big paper bag.

“They have a jukebox!” Josie says when she’s at the front of the car like it’s the most pleasant surprise of her life.

“I know,” Penelope laughs at her Jojo’s excitement “it was hard not to notice. I’m sure the music can be heard from the road.”

_I took a ride on a shoot the chute_

_That girl I sat beside was awful cute_

Josie goes over to where Penelope was leaning against the passenger side door and balances the paper bag in one hand so that she could use her other one to grab Penelope by the belt buckle. Josie pulls on it until Penelope is pressed up against her instead of on the car and Josie moves to switch their positions so that she was trapped between the passenger’s side door and Penelope, all the while wearing a smirk at Penelope’s eager grin. She brings up her free hand to play with the collar of Penelope’s shirt before pushing her just hard enough that Penelope takes a step back. She swiftly opens the door of the car and settles in, closing it behind her just as quickly.

“Are you coming?” Josie asks the dumbstruck Penelope she left standing outside the car.

Penelope opens her mouth and shuts it again not quite knowing what to say and just settles on giving Josie an incredulous look.

“What? You were in the way.” Josie says as she gives Penelope a smug smile, knowing that Penelope feels like she’s been beaten at her own game, and will most likely seek revenge which is all the better for her anyway.

Penelope clicks her tongue and moves to get into the car already in the mindset to win the game Josie just started. Two can play at this game and Penelope Park was not one to lose.

Penelope starts the car and drives out of the Gasoline station, her mind already set to making Josie pay, the said brunette beside her pretending to be oblivious to the hidden motives behind the too sweet smile Penelope shoots her way, as the music from the jukebox fades into the distance.

_My heart was flyin’ up like a rocket ship_

_Down like a roller coaster_

_Back like a loop the loop_

_And around like a merry go round_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes of course I made them dress up as cowboys. Lemme tell y'all that I almost went fuck it and gave this chapter a country song about rocket ships. I was so close to doing that. But I didn't, which means I will have a an entire chapter later dedicated to a country song or maybe two. Mark my words. I WILL have my yeehaw moment.


End file.
